Talk:Grand Theft Auto IV
External Links Please don't add your own sites in the external links section. If you know a really good resource which you believe should go here, then please leave your comments below. --Chris 19:41, 27 April 2007 (BST) Confirmation The deleted text from Carl "CJ" Johnson's edit to this article that reads "Dan Houser claims that most of them will already be dead." The source confirming this bit of information can be found here. That is, unless you want to hear or read this directly from Dan Houser directly... which is unlikely. ;) --Legion 00:21, 7 May 2007 (BST) :Thanks, but please understand that you can't just say "Dan said..." without putting the source. All the other quotes say they are from the GameInformer article, so they can easily be traced and checked (and people know GI might be wrong). Also, that is a total misquote. Dan Houser said the characters they like ARE already dead (eg Big Smoke, Diaz, Tenpenny etc) - the way Carl worded it was that the main characters die before the events of GTA IV, which is not neccessarily the case. Xenon (?) 03:01, 7 May 2007 (BST) External Links Hi, Any chance you could add http://www.gtaivsource.com to your external links section? Thanks, Adam Thanks for asking us instead of just adding it yourself - I appreciate it. We have now decided to create a new section dedicated to Fansites. I will list your site on this page. The game pages (such as GTA IV) are going to only have links to official sites and first-hand sources of information. Xenon (?) 16:25, 18 June 2007 (BST) ---- Hi, No problem! Thanks for adding the link. Nice Wiki by the way :-) Thanks, Adam Um... For a game that everyone's been so hyped about, howcome there's only pre-release information here still? CJ 00:15, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I'm back. :Feel free to remedy that! ;) I, for one, have not done much yet because I'm playing the game! --GuildKnightTalk2me 13:06, 2 May 2008 (UTC) This article needs to be rewritten in a more factual fashion. Bobagra 02:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Style of this page I think this main article reads too much like a review; however, I'm not sure what to do about it. The first thing that comes to mind is to make some sort of sub-page, and transplant most of the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th paragraphs, and all of "Critical Reception and Sales." Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is very streamlined while still providing crucial information. I really prefer that way, but I'm bringing it up so I can get other perspectives. If nothing else, those things should at least be moved nearer to the bottom of the page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 22:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :I removed a large amount of this article yesterday, which was all a subjective review. There is no place for that in the main encyclopaedic articles. Yes we should mention external reviews, and give facts and figures, but we should avoid conjouring up assumptions. :Definitely don't include terms like "best game" or "worst vehicle", but things like "car handles badly" are okay so long as you explain this with fac (eg "heavy understeer"). One thing I think is acceptable is a small amount of "many people believe" for important thing that can't be proved, such as "many GTA gamers are upset with Jack Thompson", but it should be made obvious that this IS opinion. :GTASA is a much better article, as it remains neutral and informative, even if not purely factual. GTA IV is a much more important article, and need to be put into a better state ASAP. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 23:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I can see why it's good to have the "Pre-Release Information" and "Reception" on this page, but I suggest putting it below the "Game Information." I like to think that the people that are visiting us are more concerned with playing the game than how well it sold/reviewed ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:06, 11 May 2008 (UTC) External Links Addition Since there is a request to discuss it before adding a link, I've moved this recent addition here so that it can be discussed. * GTA4.TV --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :That's fine by me. Thanks for discussing it first - Gboyers talk 12:14, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Then I'll go ahead and add it to the main article. --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Bug? I'm playing on Xbox360 and, well... I've come across either a glitch or a bug. Many calls that I should have received to initiate missions have not occurred, so many that I've been forced twice to restart the game. Has anyone else experienced this? --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Episodic Content Wishlist Hi, I don't know where I was suposed to post this, but anyway I propose a wishlist page for the coming episodic content of GTA IV. :Hmm... good point. I think that is covered in GTA IV Gripes and GTA 5 Wishlist at the moment. I don't really thing there needs to be 3 separate wishlists, which will say pretty much the same thing. "No Tanks" could be a gripe, "Tanks" could be on the DLC wishlist, and "Tanks" could be on the GTA 5 wishlist. Obviously a few things couldn't go on all 3, but I think 2 is enough. I do agree that some stuff would fit best on a third one, but I'm not sure it would be useful enough to explicitly specify it. Thoughts? Gboyers talk 23:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Connection Does this game have any connection with previous GTA series? -- J0V1 03:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Other than the references to previous games shown here, no. I don't believe the story is at all related to any of the previous games (but anyone feel to correct me if I'm wrong!). --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Another External Link Addition Hey All, I believe this site would be great to add to the external links. It's very helpful, user friendly, and detailed. It's gta4onlineguide.com It helped me to get 100% completion when a lot of other sites couldn't. Thought it'd be great to share : ) -Zpenacho talk :Is there much on that site that we don't have? If so, you could add it here. Add the link to pages where you use the information from that site. Wherever you add that link, do NOT write about it - this is an encylopaedia not a list of links and writing about how awesome they are. Just put the link in a section at the bottom, and say whats at the link - like I have done at Flying Rats. Also, sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ - Gboyers talk 13:12, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Set in 2008 Are there any reliable sources (or maybe it is mentioned somewhere in the game) for it? Because I've seen 2007 and even 1998 in different sources. VTOL 12:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes there are. I think it was the gameinformer magazine preview, which had an interview with Sam or Dan housers. Originally it was going to be set in October 2007, the original release date. However, due to the 6-month delay, they said it could be taken to be set in April 2008, the actual release date. It certainly isn't any older than that, and certainly isn't set in the future. If you read this topic, which is a transcription of the original GameInformer preview, there are several references to 2007 "we are stepping into Liberty city as seen in 2007" "We are going to get some great music that works with the 2007 Liberty City" I'll try and find exactly where it says it changed to 2008. But you're right - this should be cited in the article - Gboyers talk 15:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) More info This article has little info and I got no information from it.